


I Go Back To...

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Not So) Unrequited Feelings, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, Other, Pining, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter longs for Tony when he shouldn't. (G2, pining)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	I Go Back To...

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back on track. Next week is finals then break for a month. This is one is a little sad to hop back on the wagon for a bit, but it's fiiine. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter watches Tony as he buzzes around the lab on his phone, easygoing smile no doubt caused by Pepper. He should be paying attention to his “homework”, especially if he wants to get praise from Tony, but he can’t help but be distracted by him. He’s been in love with him since getting so much closer to the man, and his feelings only grew stronger as he entered college and started working with Tony more and more outside of class. Tony’s been married to Pepper for longer, and it’s clear to everyone around them (painfully so to him) that he’s in love her, would do anything for her. It was painful to handle, still is even in his relationship with Quentin. He probably shouldn’t be in it in the first place considering it was to fill the void more than anything and the guy is an asshole, but he needs the distraction from the man wandering around laughing on the phone.

He checks his own phone, leaning his cheek on his hand. He’s surprised to see a text from Quent considering he was at an office party.

 _FROM_ : _Quent <3_  
Are you done yet  
Im horny

Peter sighs and texts out a quick reply, trying to keep his irritation out of it. He perks up slightly hearing Tony end the call and turns back to him. “Love you too, Pep,” Tony sighs with a soft smile before hanging up. He slips his phone back in his pocket and claps once, beaming at Peter (and making his heart skip). “Sorry about that Spiderling! Back to what we were doing. Did you figure anything out yet?” He stretches and shakes his head with a sigh as Tony walks over.

“I still can’t find the fault in the code,” he groans. “I’m not sure what I did wrong.” Hands settle on his shoulders as Tony looks at the screen himself, and Peter lets himself inhale the smell of cologne and oil. They’ve been at it for hours now, trying over the past week to find the fault in the system. They’re both exhausted but unwilling to give up. Tony inhales sharply, immediately drawing his attention.

“You had it the whole time. We’re just fucking blind.” Peter blinks and follows his finger as he points. His eyes widen, and he lets out a startled laugh as he adjusts the repeat that he didn’t even see there. Tony starts laughing with him, hunching over the desk with the strain. He nearly falls into Peter who holds him steady with a chuckle. Tony looks at him (probably to thank him), but Peter is distracted by his lips. He glances up to see if he’s been caught only to see him doing the same thing, and _is he losing his mind or is this real?_ They almost start leaning in, almost do what Peter has been yearning for, before Tony clears his throat and sits up abruptly, taking a few steps back. Peter looks off to the side, and the silence is awkward.

“I…I should get back,” he mutters. “Quent is waiting-“

“Yeah, no I get it,” Tony interrupts. “Pepper said she was coming over after work so-“ They fall silent again, and something like guilt claws in Peter’s chest.

“I’ll…see you next break.” He quickly closes down the program and grabs his bag, tears starting to burn as his emotions overwhelm him. He sees Tony try to reach for him but moves past him as quick as he can. He can’t breathe, even as he closes the door and takes a moment to lean against it to try. He covers his mouth and chokes on a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I'm in a cheery mood for this one. Sorry it was so rough, but I am trying to get my groove back. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
